Escena Familiar
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: . Era sorprendente lo mucho que tuvo que esperar para poder ser parte de esa escena familiar y ahora, eso era parte de todos los días… /-Sakura... quiero otro hijo. /- De acuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, bien, sé que prometí que actualizaría Copretérito y lo haré, pero no pude evitar escribir este pequeño Fic, se me ocurrió hace poco y la imagen taladrama en mi cabeza. Así que les pido que opinen que tal está. **

* * *

><p><strong>Escena Familiar. <strong>

* * *

><p>Ese día en especial había sido muy duro para él. Naruto se había lucido. Hacía aproximadamente una semana, le habían encargado un asunto de extrema importancia. El feudal del Fuego estaba preocupado por que su hijo menor había recibido amenazas constantes de muerte. Ante su desesperación, había pedido ayuda a Konoha, de manera tal, que el Feudal estaba dispuesto a pagar el mejor ninja, es más, estaba dispuesto en hacer que el mismísimo Hokage atendiera dicho asunto.<p>

Imposibilitado de ir a cumplir la misión, Naruto le encomendó la tarea a uno de los shinobis más peligrosos de la nación. Uchiha Sasuke, el guerrero repatriado y actualmente esposo de Haruno Sakura (Uchiha Sakura), fue seleccionado para tan importante misión.

Obviamente para Sasuke fue un insulto. Quien consideraba a los altos mandos del País del Fuego como una panda de adinerados creídos e inútiles. Naruto comprendía su situación, pero aún así, lo obligo a partir. Fue por esa precisa razón que ahora regresaba completamente exhausto a su casa.

Ciertamente, el hijo menor del feudal fue amenazado por una organización criminal; no eran tan peligrosos como Akatsuki, en realidad no eran competencia. Pero si eran bastantes, por lo que Sasuke tardó más de lo debido en "aniquilarlos". Aunque sólo bastó con que se mostrara frente a esos maleantes y vencer a una buena docena para que el líder se mostrara ante él. Al principio, se mostró muy altanero, presumiéndole a Sasuke el poder que sus músculos le otorgaban. Únicamente necesito decir su nombre para que el hombre temblara de pies a cabeza. Convulsionándose en una ridícula reverencia, pidiendo por su vida y obligando a su banda a hacer lo mismo. Sasuke simplemente sintió pena por ellos.

Después de hacer jurar a los malhechores que no volverían a molestar al hijo del feudal, fue recompensado por un simple agradecimiento.

Así que, mucho más molesto que cuando le asignaron la misión, Sasuke regreso a su casa con un humor bastante negro.

Hizo acto de presencia en la oficina del Hokage de manera ruidosa, abriendo y azotando la puerta sin delicadeza alguna. Su Sharingan en forma de estrella intimidó inmediatamente a los ninjas que transportaban el papeleo de un lugar a otro. Cuando se encontró con Naruto su humor creció, le lanzó el pergamino con el reporte de misión y después se dio media vuelta. Naruto no alcanzó a decirle nada, pues el muchacho desapareció en un flash. Uzumaki se limitó a sonreír satisfecho, quizás y no era el más comunicativo ni el más amable, pero aparentemente hacia bien su trabajo.

Fue así, como Sasuke regresaba a su casa después de una semana de estúpidos favores para con los altos mandos del país.

Cuando visualizó la puerta de su casa se sintió más relajado. Los músculos de sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos y se permitió suspirar y disminuir la energía de la marcha. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, era de noche y posiblemente Sakura dormía. Así que entró silenciosamente.

—¿Sasuke? – Sakura lo recibió de improviso en la sala, iba a la cocina para comer algo cuando le vio. —¡Sasuke! – se apresuró a abrazarle con ternura. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado después de eso, tanto fue el impulso que Sasuke cayó al suelo con su esposa a horcajadas sobre él. La mujer se abrazó con devoción a su esposo y le besó el cuello. La yakuta de su esposa comenzaba a subirse por el movimiento de sus caricias, dejándole ver una parte de su muslo derecho, lo que comenzaba a estimularle.

—Podremos atender ese asunto después de que tome un baño, ¿No crees? – la excitación en ambos era palpable, pero era necesario que estuviera limpio si quería compartir ese tipo de momentos con Sakura. Su esposa comprendió lo dicho y se levantó.

—¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó casualmente, mientras Sasuke se levantaba del suelo.

—No mucha, ¿Puedes prepararme un té, por favor? – comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño de su habitación.

—Lo tendré listo para cuando salgas. – informó la chica, mientras llegaba a la cocina.

—Sí. – el muchacho alcanzó la alcoba se una vez dentro, dejó caer la mochila de viaje. El ruido que produjo fue tal que despertó a cierta personita.

El llanto del bebé lo hizo maldecir mentalmente. Había olvidado que su primogénita descansaba en la cuna al lado de su cama matrimonial. Se acercó rápidamente y le dio cuerda a uno de los muñecos de peluche que tenía. La cancioncita de cuna comenzó a adormilarla, hasta que finalmente se calló. Sasuke suspiró aliviado, últimamente su hija lloraba por todo, y bueno, a pesar de tener cuatro meses de edad, no era propio que una Uchiha fuese tan molesta.

—Cómo no lo vas a ser, si eres igual a tu madre. – musitó, mientras le acariciaba un bracito con ternura. Inmediatamente después se metió al cuarto de baño y tomó una larga y reconfortante ducha. Se colocó un pantalón de algodón para dormir, y no fue necesario ponerse una camisa. Salió aún secándose la cabeza con una toalla más pequeña. Se dio cuenta que su esposa ya estaba en el cuarto, le había dejado el té en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama. Sakura se encontraba del otro lado, con su bebé en brazos y alimentándola.

Se acercó tranquilamente, se metió a la cama y cubrió sus pies con las sabanas. Tomó con mesura el té que su mujer le había preparado y después de acabárselo soltó una exclamación de satisfacción.

—¿Quién es mi niña? ¿Quién es la bebé más hermosa del mundo? –escuchó a su esposa mientras le había mimos a su hija. La niña simplemente alzaba sus ojitos por encima del pecho de su madre, como si pudiera entender el lenguaje maduro. Sasuke sonrió ante eso, Sakura siempre le llamaba y le mimaba mientras le alimentaba, sin embargo, no era como si la niña le entendiera, pues sólo se quedaba quieta y atenta a las gesticulaciones de su madre.

Cuando finalmente terminó, la alzó contra su hombro y la hizo eructar, después de eso, ambos escucharon una pequeña risita. Ante esto, Sakura se emocionó y comenzó a darle besitos en su naricita y frente. La apretaba a su pecho y comenzaba a frotar su nariz contra la de su bebé. La pequeña, al sentir las caricias de su madre comenzó a sonreír de manera sorprendente, comenzó a balbucear y a estirar sus manitas para alcanzarle la cara. Sakura simplemente continuaba con su desfile de mimos y cariños para con su hija. Se divertía haciéndolo, incluso comenzaba a conversar con ella, a lo que la bebé sonreía sin comprender del todo.

Sasuke estaba embelesado con la escena. Desde que Sakura le había dicho que estaba embarazada, comenzó a hacerse ideas de este tipo de situaciones. Sin poder evitar su felicidad, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él, mientras miraba enternecido a su hija.

—¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó Sakura, al verle tan interesando en las acciones de su pequeña.

—Pero… ¿No crees que llorará? – comentó dudoso.

—Que va, ella te adora. – con cuidado, sin perturbar a la bebé, Sakura pasó la niña con cuidado a los brazos de su marido. El joven se puso tenso, pero Sakura insistió en que no tenía porqué estarlo. Tragó saliva y recargó a su hija a su pecho, para tener una postura más cómoda. No fue ni cuestión de segundos, la niña se había puesto totalmente seria. Miraba a su padre con intensidad y parecía mostrar confusión en su carita. Sasuke le sonrió y eso fue lo que lo desató…

La niña comenzó a llorar con fuerza, dejando a su padre totalmente desconcertado y asustado.

—Qué… ¿Qué hice? – miró desesperado a su esposa, quien le miraba con la misma interrogante. —Sakura, ¿Qué tiene? – el desconcierto aumentó al ver la ceja alzada de su mujer.

—No lo sé. – estiró sus brazos y Uchiha le entregó a la bebé. Como arte de magia, la pequeña dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de su madre de nuevo.

—¡Oh, debe ser una broma!- Sasuke expresó totalmente indignado. La bebé había estallado en llanto tan sólo con verle; y ahora parecía querer estar con su madre que con él, sus risitas la delataban.

—No te enojes, querido… - susurró Sakura, observando cómo su niña se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

—Creo que no le caigo bien. – suspiró Sasuke.

—Cómo crees… - Sakura se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ante esto, el rubor cubrió los pómulos de Sasuke.

—Al menos te caigo bien a ti. – dijo al aire, obteniendo otro beso a cambio.

Tal vez su hija no era del todo justa. Pero estaba seguro que esa etapa de mamitis se le quitaría con el tiempo, ya vendrían los tiempos en los que su hija vendría a él y convivirían buenos tiempos. Pero por el momento, era mejor no importunar a su retoño, después de todo, su llanto era muy fuerte, tanto como los gritos de Sakura cuando se ponía histérica.

De nuevo sonrió, su nueva familia era muy especial para él. Era sorprendente lo mucho que tuvo que esperar para poder ser parte de esa escena familiar y ahora, eso era parte de todos los días… Seguramente ahora sí sería totalmente feliz, sin embargo, sentía que todavía faltaba algo…

—Sakura…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero tener otro hijo.

—… De acuerdo. – y ella simplemente sonrió.

**Fin. **

**Prometo actualizar Copretérito, es que ultimamente he estado ocupada y pues necesito tiempo para relajarme. Les pido de favor que no sean impacientes. Bueno, espero que este fic les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	2. II

**Bien, estuve pensando este historia como un mes entero y finalmente me decidí a escribirla. Espero que les guste y que la aprecien. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Escena familiar II.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sí que podía ser insoportable a veces. Siempre se las ingeniaba para mandarlo a las peores misiones. Últimamente, Uchiha Sasuke era muy pedido por todos los clientes. Bien, no los culpaba; Sasuke incluso se sentía demasiado importante, viendo cómo sus talentos eran apreciados por altos mandatarios, reyes y jefes militares, los cuales solicitaban su ayuda personalmente.<p>

Konoha era rica en Jounin capaces, sólo había que ver a ejemplares como Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi o bien, Uchiha Sasuke. Pero sin duda la popularidad de moreno había crecido, por que de manera seguida, habían solicitado su presencia en asuntos en donde se requería la eficacia, el poder y sobre todo, una figura de autoridad a la cual temer.

La misión era bastante sencilla. Debían proteger a la princesaa del País del Té. Sasuke, junto con Rock Lee e Inuzuka Kiba, protegerían personalmente a una personalidad como su majestad. Según los informes, la princesa iba a casarse, además, era la única heredera al poder, si a ella le pasaba algo antes de casarse y consolidar una alianza por su país vecino, un conflicto internacional se desataría.

El Hokage había sido muy claro, era de mera importancia proteger a la chica, no podían tolerarse errores.

Sasuke estaba por demás aburrido en la misión. El resto del camino había tenido que preocuparse por asaltantes menores, animales salvajes y granjeros curiosos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al País de la Garra, donde se festejaría la boda, el equipo shinobi tuvo que quedarse un tiempo extra. Resultó ser que durante la boda, una pandilla de opositores al nuevo régimen atacaron a la pareja que contraería nupcias.

Todos presenciaron el poder de Sasuke, cuando sólo fue cuestión de liberar a Susanoo para que los maleantes se dieran cuenta que enfrentaban a Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los participantes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, heredero del Clan Uchiha y sin duda un criminal de rango S repatriado a su aldea natal.

La misión no sufrió mayores… Incluso se quedaron a comer pastel.

—Sasuke-kun, ánimo y come un poco. – Lee le había pasado un vaso con sake y pastel al Uchiha, el cual estaba muy callado, parado en uno de los pilares de la casa en donde se festejaba el matrimonio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó totalmente fastidiado.

—Oh, pues… tú eres el capitán. – Lee tragó saliva, nunca debió sugerir eso.

—Muy bien… llama a Inuzuka, nos largamos en este momento.- Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Oh, pero nos invitaron tan amablemente…! ¿Podríamos al menos despedirnos?

—Tienen menos de un minuto. – el Sharingan se teñía en sus molestos ojos.

Rock Lee se apresuró y Sasuke observó como se alejaba. Entonces sintió un pequeño piquete en su mejilla izquierda. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a la cara para quitarse a un mosquito molesto y zumbador. Escupió de molestia y alzó la cara para toparse con su equipo que ya se acercaba.

Viajaron toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, al alba, Konoha se pintó enfrente de ellos.

Sasuke ni siquiera se despidió de los muchachos, les aseguró que entregaría el informe a Naruto, así que podían irse. Se apresuró a llegar a su casa, desde que había pasado la media noche, no se había sentido nada bien; el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, le dolían las articulaciones y sudaba mucho, seguramente su temperatura estaba aumentando.

Se apresuró a entrar y no se encontró a su esposa por ningún lado, a pesar de llamarle. Su vista se borraba por la fiebre, así que se apresuró para entrar a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solamente con su pantalón y se acostó sin más. Estaba realmente cansado.

—¿Sasuke? – la joven acababa de llegar a la casa, cargaba una bolsa con víveres. Había entrado a la habitación buscando a su marido y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo postrado.

—Dios mío, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Sa-Sakura? – tartamudeó. —Tengo mucho… calor. – alcanzó a decir, mientras se desvanecía en fiebre.

—Esto no está bien, estás hirviendo. – corrió a tomar el termómetro y medirle la temperatura. —¡Tienes 40°C! – exclamó asustada. Se levantó de golpe y emprendió la carrera al cuarto de baño. Mojó un lienzo con agua fría y lo posó en la frente del muchacho.

—Sakura…

—Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, yo te cuidaré. – le tomó de la mano y la estrechó brevemente.

Corrió a la cocina y preparó sopa y algunos medicamentos para la fiebre. Llegó con una bandeja donde el moreno y cuando la iba a posar sobre la mesita de noche, las pastillas cayeron hasta debajo de la cama. Sakura hizo un mohín de molestia, no quería agacharse por ellas, pero seguramente Sasuke las necesitaría.

—No te molestes, Sakura. – habló de repente el chico. —No debes esforzarte tanto, piensa en el bebé.

Oh, claro, había olvidado mencionarles, Sakura tenía siete meses de embarazo, su primer embarazo para ser exactos. Ella y Sasuke se habían casado la primavera pasado y ahora la joven esperaba ansiosamente a su primer retoño. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un embarazo normal y sano, Sasuke no dejaba de sobreprotegerla cada vez que consideraba necesario.

—Pero si no te doy el medicamento…

—Está bien… no te preocupes. – suspiró. —Estaré bien así…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… - musitó, antes de quedarse dormido.

—Tonterías. – exclamó la chica, mientras se agachaba cuidadosamente. Alcanzó las pastillas y rápidamente se sentó en el colchón de la cama para descansar. Se había sentido fatigada con sólo el hecho de agacharse un poco. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y después enfocó su vista en Sasuke. Examinó cuidadosamente su rostro y se encontró con una pequeña roncha en su mejilla izquierda. Alzó una ceja y la tocó un poco. A Sasuke le había picado un mosquito, seguramente le contagió alguna clase de fiebre. Suspiró. Era una recomendación universal no automedicarse cuando ese tipo de padecimientos ocurrían. Así que su esfuerzo para ir por las pastillas había sido en vano.

La chica apreció el rostro del moreno. Dormía con incomodidad y muy acalorado. La fiebre debía estar haciendo estragos en su persona. Se mordió un labio y corrió por algo de agua fría. Estuvo cambiando constantemente el lienzo. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que éste se secaba. Midió su temperatura un par de veces más, la fiebre sólo había bajado un grado.

—Sasuke. – acarició su sonrojada mejilla.

Ante el roce, el muchacho abrió los ojos, bastante mareado y cansado.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sí? – susurró la chica. La habitación era iluminada por una pequeña vela.

—¿Por qué está oscuro? – preguntó al darse cuenta de ello.

—La luz aumentaba tu temperatura… - se excusó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hmp. – gruñó. La chica posó su mano en su mejilla y el muchacho ladeó su rostro para sentir más el contacto. —Eres hermosa… - dijo de pronto, en medio de sus delirios.

—Gracias. – la muchacha se sonrojó violentamente. Sasuke no solía decirle ese tipo de cosas, por lo general, el muchacho era muy serio y frio; por no decir distante en algunas ocasiones. Que le dijera ese tipo de cosas era un espectáculo inusual.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido… - continuó galanteándole y Sakura se sentía flotar. —¿Alguna vez te dije que… tienes una frente muy adorable? – la chica se sonrojó.

—No sueles decirme este tipo de cosas, Sasuke-kun.

—Mmm… me encanta cuando me dices así. – parecía muy complacido.

—¿Cómo? – ella alzó una ceja.

—Sasuke-kun… - sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. —Te amo. – dijo finalmente y la chica se sonrojó una vez más.

—Yo también te amo. – correspondió con un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Sakura… - susurró una vez más, cuando se separaron.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—Gracias… por todo. – y ante su sorpresiva mirada, estiró la mano y acarició lentamente su vientre. La joven sintió entonces una pequeña patada que proveía de su interior y sonrió al borde del placer al ver que Sasuke la había sentido y sonreía por igual.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Tengo… mucho sueño. – susurró y entonces volvió a dormir.

Sakura veló por él el resto de la noche y para cuando amaneció, Sasuke despertó recuperado y aletargado, para darse cuenta que la chica descansaba a su lado.

La miró atentamente y estiró la mano para tocar su rostro y después bajar hacia su vientre. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, así como un cariño infinito en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sakura, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente al escucharla.

—Bien. – masculló, algo apenado de que lo agarraran con las manos en la masa.

—Me alegra. – La chica se acurrucó más hacia él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Duerme un poco más, querido. – musitó, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

—Claro. – Sasuke le abrazó. —¿Sakura?

—¿Mmm? – a penas y se escuchó su voz.

—Ya quiero ver a la bebé.

—¿A la bebé? ¿Qué te hace pensar que será niña? – despertó casi por completo.

—No lo sé…

—Oh. – rió un poco. —Bueno, en ese caso no comas ansias, ya no falta tanto. – exclamó enternecida.

—Claro. – se abrazó a su esposa. —Duerme bien.

—Tú también, querido.

Y aunque eran las nueve de la mañana, la pareja se acurrucó en el calor de su lecho para descansar unas horas más.

**Fin.**

**¿Les gustó? Uff, espero que sí. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
